


Only for Me

by blossomdreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, hq rare pair weekend, i'm really falling for this rare pair, suga being playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To everyone else Suga was the sweet and lovable guy, but Iwaizumi knew there was another side to him. A side that he enjoyed very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been rping as Suga and have done a thread with Iwaizumi. It's been something that I've really enjoyed! Not to mention I'm really happy I am to participate in rare pair weekend and I'm going to try and do all three days. We'll see. Alright enjoy!

Iwaizumi knew what people thought whenever he picked up Suga from the local elementary school. People wondered how the grumpy guy got such a sweet one. He heard the hushed whispers, the looks of surprise whenever they went out. The wonder of how someone so sweet could be with someone like him. While it was true that Suga was sweet, kind, and genuinely nice there was a wicked side to him that only Iwaizumi saw.

When Suga leaned down to whisper in his ear people passing by saw a cute scene since Suga leaned up a bit to talk to him. They didn’t know that what Suga whispered to him had Iwaizumi fighting down a blush while Suga walked away. There were also the pictures that he received with innocent subject lines such as “How does this look?” with the picture of him wearing one of Iwaizumi’s shirts sometimes with nothing underneath it. Iwaizumi saved those in a folder he named kaiju pictures, just in case Oikawa looked through his phone.

How could he forget those wicked smiles when no one was looking? The way Suga would ask him something that appeared innocent before Iwaizumi picked up on the double meaning. The way he would tease him so much, until Iwaizumi pinned him against the wall with a heated look in his eyes. Suga would always smile back at him not hiding the wicked glint in his eyes as he tried to give an innocent “What’s wrong Iwaizumi-san?”

Iwaizumi knew there was nothing innocent about that look or the way Suga would wrap his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Not that there weren’t times where Iwaizumi wasn’t wicked. He knew that Suga liked looking at his arms and his back. There were times he’d wear a shirt he knew made his arms stand out. He couldn’t forget when he opened a jar or repaired something around their apartment. He quite enjoyed the look on Suga’s face whenever he did that.

However, that didn’t mean that Suga wouldn’t have something waiting for him.

Iwaizumi knew Suga had something planned when he called his name after his shower one night. He looked up at Suga as he walked in their bedroom with his phone in hand. “What’s up?”

“We don’t have any pictures together and I wanted to change that.”

“Alright, where should I stand?” 

“Right there is fine.” Suga walked over and stood next to him with the camera held up to try to get them in the frame. He took the picture and clicked his tongue when he didn’t like the way it looked. He tried the other side when the same thing happened. He frowned and erased the picture. “Hmm, it doesn’t seem to be working.”

Iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck. “Want to try a different way?” 

Suga hummed. “Maybe, wait, I have an idea!” 

Iwaizumi waited to hear what it would be when Suga moved in between his arms and pressed against his chest. He swallowed as Suga held up the camera to get them both in the frame. “Yeah this is much better. Don’t’ you think so?” 

Iwaizumi swallowed from the warm body pressed against his own. He nodded as he lightly rested his hands against his waist. He didn’t miss that smile when Suga turned back to the phone and held it up. When he found the perfect angle his finger hovered over the button. “Ready? One, two, three!” He called out and pressed the button. Suga looked back at the photo at his smile then at Iwaizumi’s small one. He hummed happily as he saved it and turned to Iwaizumi. “Thank you! I can’t wait to take more pictures, if you don’t want to that’s alright.”

Iwaizumi wanted to wrap his arms around his waist, pull him close, and kiss him that he almost missed the question. He snapped out of his haze as he nodded. “Yeah that’s fine.”

“Great! Well, I’m going to get started on dinner now.” Suga said and placed his phone in his pocket. He turned to walk out the room when Iwaizumi called his name again. He smirked as he trailed his eyes over Suga’s outfit. “Is there any room for your phone in your jeans?”

Suga turned around with a wicked glint in his eye. He walked back over and pressed close against his chest again. “Want to see?”

Iwaizumi couldn’t resist. He picked up Suga and kissed him on the way to their bed. 

Koushi Sugawara was a sweet, nice, and kind guy with a wicked side only Iwaizumi got to see.

He wanted to keep it that way.


End file.
